Problem: $g(n) = -2n^{2}-4n-3(f(n))$ $f(x) = -4x$ $h(n) = -6n^{2}-5n+5(f(n))$ $ f(g(-1)) = {?} $
Answer: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(-1)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(-1) = -2(-1)^{2}+(-4)(-1)-3(f(-1))$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(-1)$ $f(-1) = (-4)(-1)$ $f(-1) = 4$ That means $g(-1) = -2(-1)^{2}+(-4)(-1)+(-3)(4)$ $g(-1) = -10$ Now we know that $g(-1) = -10$ . Let's solve for $f(g(-1))$ , which is $f(-10)$ $f(-10) = (-4)(-10)$ $f(-10) = 40$